robloxcreepypastafandomcom-20200222-history
Unfriend
Hello, welcome to my story, some people wont believe me, but its just your opinion and I respect it, lets jump right into the story: One day at Roblox i decided to play in one of those "adopt and raise a baby" games, wandering around and trying different roles, I eventually approach a user called "Skskskyvie" or something like that. She waved to me and said "Hi! Remember me?" And I replied: "Um no, Who are you?" I was... kinda confused if it was a troll or another person I should count as a myth. She told me:"Can you please unfriend me?" I respond back "Why tho? You are creepy." She replied with "You are very unlucky : )" and I left the game, being a paranoic, my hands started to shake because of how afraid I was, I grabbed the mouse, clicked on my profile, and started searching for skskskyvie. She...well...wasn't even on my friends list, then I got a private message, My heart started to race, it was Skskskyvie... she said "Hey, too late!" And then she joined in some game called "unfriend", She texted me with "Please join me : )" and I was too afraid to do that so I replied, "No, sorry about that" and she replies back "I know where you live (my name)... please." I jumped off my chair and log off my account. It was the worst expierence I had on ROBLOX, however, the story doesn't end here! When I created a new account, I recieved a friend request from a girl named "Skyvie055", I shivered because of how similiar the name was to Skskskyvie, I added her and she texted this, "I SAID JOIN ME." I had nothing else to do, I knew Skskskyvie was stalking me... I immediatly thought it was my friend Sky but unfortunately... no, it wasn't her, she was not a fan of roblox, she is my nearest neighbor, others lived pretty far away and couldn't have stalked me. So anyways, back on track, I had joined this game, it was a small generated land with a small house in the middle, I approached it and Skskskyvie came out of the house."Wait... I have to go clean it up, hehe" she said, it looked weird but oh well, I didn't wanna make her mad. After waitng for some seconds, she finally invited me into the house, we sat at the small round table having a conversation, she looked very nice and I forgot that she acts very weird, I said "Hey, can you be my friend?" and replied "...Unfriend." she said this about 5 times, then said something along the lines of "Oh sorry,where was i? Oh yeah um... follow me" and lead me to somewhere in the house, then eventually, we both got teleported to a place called "You unfriended me", I was REALLY FREAKED OUT, Skskskyvie had said "Whoops, I-I didnt mean to!" and kicked me from the game. After some time, maybe at least five minutes, she messaged me "Okay, join the game." I did the following actions. The place was called "Welcome friend!" And the whole place looked so sweet, there was many trees,a big waterfall and a nice background music, Sksksyvie said "What a beautiful place!" And to keep up the convo, I replied "Yeah, Friend :)" and Skskskyvie responded "You dont mean it... do you?" And I said:"um... I meant that?" And Skskskyvie telported me back to "you unfriended me" and now I can finally see the whole map. There was a big black text that said, "ALL THOSE PEOPLE ARE WEIRD, THEY NEVER WANTED TO UNFRIEND." and there were dead bodies of various players laying everywhere, I was almost crying because of how weird it got, and Sksksyvie was there, standing infront of me, her face was replaced with the word "Bye" and she killed my character, after that, the place was shut down. When I came back to my original account, I noticed a new message that said "Wait no, don't join for your own sake... please." at that time, I was on a new account already, after the story, I sometimes saw the girl appearing with my friends, maybe its a glitch....... but I think someone is looking through my window, maybe I shouldn't have shared this story. ] Category:Strange